


Alone together

by Achernav



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Before the plot began, It's sad. But you are in Tma fandom. What did you expect ?, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 1, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernav/pseuds/Achernav
Summary: Case #0151704 – Marie-Rose KelleyStatement regarding their recent break-up and what followed.The Magnus Archives tells the tale of a young woman who fell in love with someone she met in a park.A statement not linked to the main story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Alone together

####  **ARCHIVIST**

Statement of Marie-rose Kelley, regarding their recent break-up and what followed. Original statement found April 17th, 2015. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.

Statement begins.

####  **ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)**

I always loved reading in parks. London is full of small ones and I find great pleasure in finding the perfect spot. Far enough from roads and grand pathways that I can forget about the world around. Alone in the woods in the middle of the town.

That was on a beautiful Sunday afternoon that I met them. They sat on my bench. Usually, when someone sits on the same bench as me, I wait a bit, in order not to look rude, then I leave to find a new spot. My purpose is to be alone you see? And having someone just beside you kind of ruins this feeling.

But that day, I didn't feel the need to move. Their presence didn't bother me a bit. At some point, I closed my book to look around as I often do, and they were there. Cross-legged, reading their own book. They looked ... in another world. So much so that I wondered if they even noticed I was there.  
I smiled, asking myself if that was the way I look when I'm lost in a great book, before resuming my lecture.

At some point, the sun hid behind the trees, and it was too dark to read. My neighbour must have come to the same conclusion since we stood up almost at the same time. For the first time, they looked at me and when they smiled, my heart melted a bit.

Needless to say that, the next Sunday, when I sat on the same bench at the same park, something I usually never do, I was hoping to meet them again.  
And so they came. We exchanged a smile as they sat along my side and that was all.  
I don't think you realise how intimate it can be to read next to someone. That's why I always preferred to read alone. But I liked our reading session even more.

That kept happening for weeks. Sometimes I'd show them the book I was reading, sometimes they'd show me theirs. We were growing close together, even though we never exchanged a single word at this point.

One day, as we were about to leave, I felt cocky enough to ask for their number. They seemed confused at first, and I feared that I might have overstepped, but they asked, with a small voice: "Do you have a pen ?"  
I gave them one I had in my bag, and they glanced at both our books before taking my hand and writing it on my arm.  
"Make sure to text me, so I can have yours" they said happily before running away.  
Long story short, we were moving together one month later.

That is when the honeymoon phase began. Do you know how it feels to be the centre of someone's world? Because I do. They didn't seem to have any friends or any family. They were self-employed and worked from home, so they didn't even have any colleagues. Now I realise that I might have been their only human interaction. I didn't notice at the time, and it felt so great to have someone that is always there for you. We started to read the same books at the same time, so we could talk about it. We could spend hours afterward discussing what we liked, and what we thought about this scene, or that ending, theorizing on extended universes or what could be. We were in our own small world. Just the two of us.

At some point, I tried to present them to my friends. But as soon as we were more than two in one room, they would start to have a migraine or feel nauseous, and we would leave. I don't think they were faking it. Or they were really great at it. I mean they puked on my shoes once.  
Soon enough, I was going alone. And then they complained about how they felt left behind, and I didn't go at all. That seems obvious now, but it was insidious. It's not like they forced me to stay, I was choosing to. Or at least I felt like I was choosing to.

It was after they somehow managed to convince me to quit my job that I realised it was wrong. We were spending all our time together. When I mean all, it was 24/7. And I was seeing no one else. At some point, the only other humans I was seeing were in the supermarket and even then, we were always together and I got to talk with nobody.

They were still sweet, and loving, and affectionate, doing everything to meet my needs, trying to overcompensate my lake of real-world interaction by their constant presence, but I knew it was wrong. One day, I confronted them about it.  
There were shouts, and cries, and pleads, and promises. In the end, when I was about to walk past the door with a bag on my back and tears on my cheeks, only bitterness remained.  
"If you don't want to be with me, then be alone."  
Their last words crushed what was left of my heart.

I walked a long time on the streets without any precise direction before deciding what I would do next. I picked up my phone in order to try and call old friends that may put me up until I find somewhere to go. But I didn't have any contact left on my contact list. I put my phone off and on again, guessing a malfunction. But same result. They went as far as deleting everyone from my phone, I thought.

This is at this point that things went from bad to worse. I looked up, and I realised I couldn't see anybody. I mean people were there, but I couldn't see them. I couldn't lock my eyes on someone and see their face. I spent the whole way crying, so I didn't notice earlier, but everyone seemed off. Like nobody was really here. I panicked. I shouted, trying to get anyone's attention, but no one seemed to notice me.  
As soon as I was trying to look at someone in particular, they disappeared. Not like they vanished in front of my eye, but they weren't there anymore.

I don't know how long I tried. How long I tried to have someone to see me, to hear me, to notice me. Desperate, I went back home. Banged the door. Demanding answers. I banged and banged. I shouted, I cried, I plead, I promised. But in the end, I was alone past the door with a bag on my back and tears on my cheeks, and only despair remained.

It's been a few days before I found your institute. People are fading away. I fear that soon enough, I wouldn't even see shapes and be truly alone. I took a form myself, I hope you don't mind. I don't even know if you will be able to read it, but I had to try.  
Do you know what is the worst? I don't remember anyone's face or name outside of mine.

"Better be alone than in bad company" they say. Trust me that anyone who thinks like this never experimented what it feels to be truly alone.

####  **ARCHIVIST**

Statement ends.

Well, there isn't much follow up to do here. The statement appears to have been found on a desk of the institute, without anyone that would remember taking it. Without any contact info, we don't have much to work with.  
Sasha didn't find any police report concerning a disappearance but given the isolation of Miss Kelley beforehand, it is possible that no one noticed.

Recording ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write short stories for a long time and TMA is the perfect fandom for this!  
> This is my first completed work (like ever) and English is not my first language so, please be nice I guess?  
> Constructive criticism is of course welcome!
> 
> And yeah, Marie-Rose's partner used they/them pronouns from the beginning. We stan a non-binary avatar.


End file.
